Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (jap. クラウド・ストライフ, Kuraudo Sutoraifu) ist der Protagonist in Final Fantasy VII und dem Film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Er hat auch Auftritte in den anderen Teilen der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII sowie in zahlreichen anderen Spielen abseits des Final Fantasy VII-Universums und gehört daher zu den bekanntesten Figuren der gesamten Serie. Zu seinen Markenzeichen gehören seine stachelige Frisur, sein überdimensional großes Schwert und seine tiefgreifende, vielschichtige und oftmals rätselhafte Persönlichkeit. Cloud wird bei vielen Auftritten verschlossen und mysteriös dargestellt. Er verdreht aufgrund der Folgen des Nibelheim-Vorfalls Tatsachen, da er einen Teil der Persönlichkeit seines Freundes Zack Fair für seine eigene hält. Zwar lassen sich viele seiner Handlungen auf das Streben nach sozialer Anerkennung zurückführen, doch verhält er sich nahestehenden Personen dennoch gelegentlich zurückweisend und schroff. Obwohl er eigentlich sehr abweisend und zurückhaltend ist und ihm vieles gleichgültig zu sein scheint, wird gerade er zum Anführer der Gruppe in Final Fantasy VII erklärt, sowohl wegen seiner besonderen Beziehung zu den Antagonisten Sephiroth und Jenova, als auch auf Wunsch seiner Begleiter. Besonders zu Sephiroth hat er ein spezielles Verhältnis, der sein großes Vorbild in der Jugend und der Grund für seine militärische Laufbahn war. Clouds Wunsch war es zu gleicher Stärke und ebensolchem Ansehen zu gelangen, doch er empfindet seine eigene Entwicklung als Fehlschlag und verfällt in Selbstzweifel. Um den Erwartungen seiner Freunde und Familie gerecht zu werden, erfindet er Lügengeschichten und konstruiert Scheinwelten, die aber bald zerbrechen. Seine frühere Jugendfreundin Tifa Lockhart ist ihm auf seiner Selbstfindung die größte Unterstützung, weil sie ihn stets ernst nimmt und ihn aufbaut, als er mental völlig zerrüttet aus dem Lebensstrom strandet. Trotz seiner darauf folgenden Entwicklung bleibt Cloud unsicher; ihm fehlt innerlich ein sicherer Rückhalt. Besonders deutlich wird dies an den Träumen und Visionen seiner Freundin Aerith Gainsborough, die von Sephiroth ermordet wird. Sie bleibt auch nach Jahren in seinem Unterbewusstsein verankert und er flüchtet sich in Erinnerungen, wenn er emotional sehr aufgewühlt ist. Kämpferisch ist er den anderen Figuren überlegen und erlangt zum Ende der Geschichte von Final Fantasy VII noch größere Kräfte und Fähigkeiten als sein ehemaliges Idol Sephiroth. Cloud ist hervorragend für den physischen Angriff ausgelegt und erteilt mit seinem Schwert oft den größten Schaden innerhalb der Gruppe. Auch seine Limit-Fähigkeiten sind allesamt offensiv ausgerichtet. Er ist überdies das einzige Gruppenmitglied, das nicht nach Belieben ausgetauscht werden kann, sondern bleibt immer im Team, es sei denn, die Spielhandlung schreibt es vor. Handlung Vorgeschichte Cloud verbringt seine Kindheit mit seiner Mutter in Nibelheim und lebt im Nachbarhaus von Tifa. Er möchte gerne mit ihr und ihren damaligen Freunden spielen, doch fühlt sich von ihnen ausgeschlossen. Eines Tages stirbt Tifas Mutter. Sie erklimmt mit ihren Freunden den Berg Nibel, weil sie glaubt, ihre Mutter sei dort hingewandert. Ihre Freunde bekommen Angst und gehen wieder zurück, doch Cloud folgt ihr heimlich. Beide stürzen von einer Klippe, Tifa wird dabei sehr schwer verletzt. Dorfbewohner aus Nibelheim finden die beiden und geben Cloud die Schuld, Tifa in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Seit diesem Vorfall ändert er sich, kämpft mit allen und hört von Sephiroth, dem er fortan nacheifert, damit er nicht mehr so schwach sei und Tifa beschützen könne. Durch den Beitritt zu SOLDAT möchte er anerkannt und in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen werden. Cloud bewirbt sich einige Jahre später bei Shinra und wird zur Ausbildung einberufen. In der Nacht vor seiner Abreise treffen sich Tifa und er am Brunnen. Er verspricht ihr, zu kommen und sie zu retten, sollte sie jemals in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Cloud wird, entgegen seinem Traum, nicht bei SOLDAT aufgenommen, sondern bleibt ein einfacher Infanterist. Er schämt sich aber dafür und verheimlicht dies vor seinen Angehörigen. Er trifft den SOLDAT Zack Fair und freundet sich mit ihm an, als sie bei einer gemeinsamen Mission Dr. Hollander einfangen. Eine weitere Mission führt beide nach Nibelheim, bei der sich Cloud aber die ganze Zeit unter seinem Helm bedeckt hält, damit ihn niemand erkennt. Zack und Sephiroth besichtigen den dortigen Mako-Reaktor, werden dabei von Tifa geführt und Cloud begleitet sie als Unterstützung. Er bleibt mit ihr vor der Tür und beschützt sie vor Genesis-Repliken, wird dabei aber verletzt. Zack hilft ihm den Berg sicher zu verlassen und bringt ihn in die Pension, wo sich Cloud dafür entschuldigt, so schwach zu sein, doch Zack muntert ihn auf. Am nächsten Tag brennt Sephiroth, der sich für den vermeintlich letzten Angehörigen des Alten Volkes hält und sich für die Greuel an seinem Volk an der Menschheit rächen will, die Stadt nieder. Er begibt sich zum Berg Nibel in den Reaktor, gefolgt von Zack und Tifa. Cloud folgt ihnen ebenfalls dorthin und findet beide schwer verwundet vor, bringt sie in Sicherheit und stellt sich Sephiroth entgegen, bewaffnet mit Zacks Panzerschwert. Es gelingt ihm, den bislang als übermächtig angesehen Sephiroth zu verwunden und mitsamt Jenovas Kopf in den Lebensstrom zu werfen, wobei ihm selbst ebenfalls schwere Verletzungen zugefügt werden. Zack und er werden wenig später von Professor Hojo und einem Shinra-Trupp gefasst und in die Shinra-Villa gebracht, wo ihnen Jenova-Zellen injiziert werden. Vier Jahre werden beide in Forschungskapseln gehalten, bis Zack wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, da er durch die SOLDAT-Ausbildung und den ständigen Kontakt mit Mako sehr viel widerstandsfähiger als Cloud ist. Er überwältigt einen Forscher und hilft Cloud dabei ebenfalls freizukommen. Bei Zack haben die Zellen fast keine Veränderungen bewirkt, jedoch reagierten sie bei Cloud so sehr, dass er sich seit geraumer Zeit in einem komatösen Zustand befindet. thumb|220px|Cloud empfängt das Meisterschwert von Zack Gemeinsam fliehen sie mehrere Monate lang durchs Land. Auf einer ihrer Reisen fahren sie per Anhalter in Richtung Midgar, weil Zack seine Freundin Aerith besuchen möchte. Zack fragt den immer noch benebelten Cloud, was er vorhabe, wenn sie dort wären, und möchte mit ihm ein Geschäft eröffnen. Kurz vor den Stadttoren werden sie allerdings von Shinras Soldaten aufgespürt. Zack wird erschossen, die Soldaten lassen Cloud aber liegen, da sie ihm ohnehin nicht mehr viel Zeit zutrauen. Cloud kommt endlich wieder allmählich zu sich und hört Zacks letzte Worte, nach denen er dessen Meisterschwert übernehmen darf. Hojos jahrelange Experimente und die Mako-Vergiftung, der emotionale Tod seines Freundes sowie auch die Jenova-Zellen in Clouds Körper, die seinen Willen manipulieren und ihn steuern, sind in Summe die Gründe für Clouds Veränderung. Durch all dies kombiniert er Zacks Persönlichkeit und dessen Erinnerungen mit seinen eigenen Wahrnehmungen und erschafft daraus eine eigene, vermeintliche Wahrheit. Er betritt Midgar, das Meisterschwert hinter sich her schleifend, und bricht am Bahnhof des Sektors 7 zusammen, bis ihn Tifa dort findet, die ihn wiedererkennt und sich um ihn sorgt. Sie bringt ihn mit der Widerstandsgruppe AVALANCHE in Verbindung, die einen Anschlag auf einen Reaktor plant. Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|220px|Vor dem Eingangstor zum Mako-Reaktor Cloud sprengt als angeheuerter Söldner bei seinem ersten Auftrag mit AVALANCHE einen Mako-Reaktor in Midgar in die Luft. Dabei zeigt er keinerlei Interesse an den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern, sondern ist ausschließlich auf den Sold aus und legt sich auch mit dem Anführer Barret Wallace an, weil er sich von ihm keine Anweisungen geben lassen will. Er gibt sich selbst als ein ehemaliges Mitglied von SOLDAT aus. Beim Setzen des Zeitlimits bis zur Detonation ertönt ein schrilles Summen in seinem Kopf und eine innere Stimme warnt ihn, dass er vorsichtig sein soll. Erst sehr spät im Spiel wird offenbart, dass es Jenovas Stimme ist, die durch ihre Zellen in Clouds Körper seine Handlungen beeinflusst und ihn lenkt. Der Anschlag verläuft dennoch erfolgreich und der Reaktor explodiert. Cloud trennt sich vorübergehend von AVALANCHE und wandert durch die Gassen der Slums, wo er auf das Blumenmädchen Aerith Gainsborough trifft, ihr eine Blume abkauft und sich kurz darauf ins Versteck des Widerstands begibt, den 7. Himmel. Die Bar wird von Tifa geführt. Sie und auch die anderen Mitglieder von AVALANCHE erwähnen immer wieder respektvoll seine Mitgliedschaft bei SOLDAT. Nur Barret zeigt ihm keine Anerkennung, sondern versucht stattdessen gelegentlich, seine Kräfte mit Clouds zu messen. Als Cloud seinen Sold verlangt und wieder seine eigenen Wege gehen möchte, bittet Tifa ihn, sich AVALANCHE anzuschließen, vor allem ihres gemeinsamen Versprechens aus ihrer Jugend wegen, nach dem Cloud kommt und Tifa rettet, sollte sie jemals in der Klemme stecken. Er hält sein Versprechen ein und hilft AVALANCHE auch beim zweiten Anschlag auf einen anderen Mako-Reaktor. Als erneut die Bombe eingestellt werden soll, bricht Cloud zusammen und sieht ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, wie Tifa im Nibelheim-Reaktor vor ihrem toten Vater kniet. Cloud reißt sich wieder zusammen und macht die Bombe scharf. Auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Reaktor werden sie von Präsident Shinra aufgehalten, der in Clouds Augen sofort das Mako erkennt, diejenige Substanz, mit der SOLDAT-Kämpfer behandelt werden. Er setzt ihnen den Air Buster vor und verlässt sie wieder. Nach dem Kampf explodiert dieser und zersprengt die Brücke, auf der sie gerade stehen. Cloud stürzt in die Tiefe und kracht durch das Dach der Kirche in Sektor 5. thumb|220px|Aerith erzählt über ihre Substanz Er ist bewusstlos und wird von Jenovas Stimme geweckt. Er liegt inmitten eines Blumenbeets und schaut in das Gesicht des Blumenmädchens, das er zuvor in den Straßen der Slums getroffen hatte. Gerade als sich die beiden etwas kennenlernen und sich Cloud als einen "Mann für alle Fälle" vorstellt, erscheint Reno von den Turks. Diese Shinra-Sondereinheit ist hinter Aerith her und versucht sie zu fangen, aber gemeinsam mit Clouds Hilfe - als ihr neuer Leibwächter - gelingt die Flucht über das Kirchendach in die Slums des Sektors. Cloud begleitet sie zu ihrem Haus und lernt sie dabei näher kennen. Er möchte in den Sektor 7 weiter, weil er zurück zu AVALANCHE muss, Aerith aber besteht darauf, ihn zu begleiten und ihm den Weg zu zeigen. Cloud hält sie für viel zu mädchenhaft, doch sie lässt sich nicht abwimmeln. Aeriths Mutter überzeugt die beiden jedoch, zunächst eine Nacht auszuruhen und am nächsten Tag aufzubrechen. Als sich Cloud ins Bett im Gästezimmer legt, hört er wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf, laut der er bereits seit langem nicht mehr in einem solchen Bett geschlafen hatte. Er erinnert sich an seine eigene Mutter zurück, die ihm eine ältere Freundin ans Herz legte, die sich um ihn kümmert, ihn interessierte das damals allerdings nicht. Jetzt, als er im Haus von Aerith im Bett liegt, versucht er sich aus dem Haus zu schleichen, weil er lieber alleine weiterkommt, jedoch hört ihn Aerith und fängt ihn ab. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich auf einen Spielplatz im Sektor 6 und unterhalten sich über SOLDAT. Aerith erzählt von ihrem ersten festen Freund, der ebenfalls dort war. Gerade als Cloud nach seinem Namen fragt, sehen sie einen Planwagen, auf dem Tifa steht. Sofort folgen sie ihr und erreichen den Wall Market, wo sich Tifa laut den Aussagen der Menschen im Bordell von Don Corneo befinden soll. Für den Zutritt verkleiden sie Cloud als Frau, weil der Don nur Frauen Einlass gewährt. thumb|220px|Reno sprengt die Säule Sie finden Tifa in einem Folterzimmer in der Villa und klären gegenseitig ihre Schritte bis hierher. Es gilt, von Don Corneo mehr über Shinra zu erfahren, aber Cloud möchte die Mädchen nicht noch weiter in Gefahr bringen. Diese jedoch nehmen das wenig ernst und laufen sogar voraus. Sie drohen dem Don und versuchen, weitere Informationen aus ihm herauszuquetschen, aber er legt sie rein und lässt sie durch eine Falltür in die Kanalisation stürzen. Sie bringen in Erfahrung, dass Shinra unter dem Kommando von Heidegger versucht, AVALANCHE niederzuschlagen, indem die Stützsäule des Sektors 7 gesprengt werden soll. Durch die Kanalisation und den Eisenbahnfriedhof gelangen sie dorthin und werden Zeuge, wie die anderen Mitglieder von AVALANCHE bereits gegen Shinra-Soldaten kämpfen, um die Säule zu beschützen. Jessie, Wedge und Biggs sind bereits schwer verletzt, ganz oben bei der Steuereinheit kämpft Barret. Aerith wird aufgetragen, sich um Barrets Tochter Marlene zu kümmern. Als Cloud mit Tifa die Säule erklimmt, erscheint Reno und aktiviert den Sprengsatz. Cloud kann mit Barret und Tifa im letzten Moment über eine Seilwinde aus der Gefahrenzone springen, doch die Platte stürzt herunter und begräbt zahlreiche Menschen unter sich. Außerdem befinden sich Aerith und Marlene in Shinras Hand. Kurz darauf wird Cloud erneut von Jenovas Stimme angesprochen, laut der in seinen Adern das Blut des Alten Volkes fließe und er einer der rechtmäßigen Erben des Planeten sei, doch Barret drängt ihn weiter vorwärts. Marlene befindet sich in der sicheren Obhut von Aeriths Mutter, aber Aerith selbst wurde ins Shin-Ra Hauptquartier gebracht. Cloud, Barret und Tifa infiltrieren es und klettern durch die Lüftungsschächte, wo sie Zeuge einer Konferenz werden, laut der Shinra keinerlei Pläne habe, den zerstörten Sektor wieder aufzubauen, sondern einem Neo-Midgar-Plan im Verheißenen Land nachgeht. Später betreten sie das Labor des Professor Hojo, wo sich der Körper von Jenova in einem Container befindet. Cloud schaut hinein, wird von Krämpfen durchgeschüttelt und stammelt unverständliche Sätze über Jenova und Sephiroth. Gleich darauf finden sie Aerith, die in einem makaberen Experiment mit einem Raubtier in eine Kapsel gesperrt wird, um ihre Stärke zu testen. Barret schießt die Kapsel auf und das Tier, das Red XIII getauft wurde, stürzt auf Hojo. Anschließend hilft es der Gruppe beim Ausbruch aus dem Gebäude, doch sie werden im Aufzug von den Turks Rude und Tseng gefasst und in kleinen Kammern nahe Hojos Labor inhaftiert. thumb|left|220px|Hier wird die Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Cloud, Aerith und Tifa angedeutet Cloud redet mit den anderen durch die Zellenwände hindurch und erkundet sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, legt sich anschließend schlafen und wacht in der Nacht auf, als er bemerkt, dass die Zellentür offen steht. Er befreit die anderen mit dem Schlüssel eines toten Wachmannes und entdeckt zahlreiche andere Leichen und eine blutige Schleifspur, die sich von Jenova bis rauf ins Präsidentenbüro zieht, wo der Präsident selbst tot auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt, aufgespießt von Sephiroths Masamune. Cloud bekräftigt, entgegen Barrets Vermutung, Sephiroth sei auf ihrer eigenen Seite, dass Sephiroth etwas Böses im Schilde führe. Der Präsidentensohn Rufus Shinra erscheint in einem Helikopter und erläutert seine Pläne als Nachfolger und neuer Firmenchef. Cloud schickt die Gruppe fort und bekämpft ihn alleine, allerdings kann Rufus rechtzeitig fliehen und lässt Cloud zurück, der anschließend mit Tifa in die Eingangshalle zurückkehrt, die auf ihn gewartet hatte. Dort treffen sie die anderen und stehlen das Modell eines Lieferwagens, mit dem sie auf einer Autobahn aus der Stadt flüchten, Cloud selbst fährt dabei auf einem Motorrad und gibt Geleitschutz. thumb|left|220px|Cloud kümmert sich um Tifa Sie verlassen Midgar und beschließen in zwei Gruppen weiterzuziehen, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und nach Kalm zu reisen, wo Cloud im Gasthaus erstmals über seine Vergangenheit bei SOLDAT berichtet. Er erzählt die Geschichte des Nibelheim-Vorfalls, doch er selbst nimmt dabei die Rolle von Zack ein, erzählt einige Unstimmigkeiten und lässt wichtige Informationen weg, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann. Die anderen stellen fest, dass die Erzählung viele offene Fragen hinterlässt und sie alle noch verwirrter sind als zuvor. Die Truppe zieht nach Junon weiter, wo Cloud des Nachts erneut die Stimme hört, die ihn fragt, wo eigentlich beim Vorfall vor fünf Jahren Tifa war, als sich er und Sephiroth begegneten. Cloud kann sich jedoch nicht erinnern und wird auch kurz darauf von Tifa geweckt. Als er sie das fragen möchte, was ihm die Stimme erzählte, winkt sie ab und ruft ihn nach draußen - eine Militärparade findet in der Oberstadt Junons statt; zweifelsfrei ist Rufus Shinra auch dort. Cloud kann sich in die Kaserne einschleichen und verkleidet sich als Soldat, wobei er beinahe nostalgische Gefühle für die Uniform äußert und auch alle Formationsbewegungen noch immer verinnerlicht hat. So getarnt läuft er bei der Militärparade mit und trifft im Anschluss ganz kurz auf Rufus sowie dessen rechte Hand Heidegger, kann aber nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Stattdessen erfährt er von anderen Soldaten, dass Sephiroth durch Junon gezogen sei und per Schiff über den Ozean fahren möchte. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Widerstandskämpfern schleicht sich Cloud auf das gleiche Schiff, auf dem bereits Rufus und Heidegger sind. Im dortigen Frachtraum stoßen sie auf eben Sephiroth, der Cloud aber nicht erkennt, sondern angreift und nach dem Kampf, der gegen Jenova-GEBURT abgehalten wird, Jenovas Arm zurücklässt. Erneut sind die Beteiligten völlig verwirrt über diese Geschehnisse und fragen Cloud, wie seine Geschichte weiterging und ob er mehr wisse, jedoch kann er auch nur zusammenfassen, was bisher passiert ist. Angekommen in Costa del Sol finden sie Professor Hojo am Strand liegen und stellen ihn bezüglich Sephiroth zur Rede, doch dieser fragt Cloud seinerseits, ob er nicht eine Art Drang verspüre, irgendwohin gehen zu müssen, oder etwas Bestimmtes zu tun. Cloud antwortet, dass er überall hinginge, wo Sephiroth sei, um ihn zu besiegen und dem allen ein Ende zu bereiten. Hojo findet diese Antwort interessant, lässt sich aber auf keine weitere Diskussion ein. Die Reise geht weiter nach Corel und von dort in den Gold Saucer, wo die Gruppe auf Cait Sith trifft, eine sprechende Katze, die sich als Wahrsager ausgibt und Cloud die Zukunft liest, wonach alles klappen werde, was er anpackt, er jedoch gleichzeitig etwas sehr Wertvolles verliere. Kurz darauf werden sie für einen blutigen Überfall verantwortlich gemacht, den sie jedoch nicht begangen haben, und durch Dio ins Gefängnis von Corel verbannt. Im folgenden wird die Hintergrundgeschichte von Barret erzählt sowie der Ausbruch aus dem Gefängnis erfolgreich absolviert, indem Cloud ein Chocobo-Rennen als Jockey gewinnt, wodurch ihm und seinen Begleitern die Freiheit gewährt wird. Auf dem weiteren Weg treffen sie in Gongaga auf die Eltern seines ehemaligen Kameraden Zack Fair. Als sie Cloud fragen, ob er Zack kenne, verneint er jedoch. Ob er nun lügt oder sich aufgrund der Mako-Behandlung nicht erinnert, ist nicht eindeutig erkennbar. Als nächstes wird Clouds Heimat Nibelheim erreicht, die eigentlich vor fünf Jahren niedergebrannt wurde, sich jedoch zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt in keinster Weise vom Nibelheim der damaligen Zeit unterscheidet. Jedes noch so kleine Detail ist exakt wie früher, allerdings mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass keiner der Einwohner etwas von einem Brand gehört habe. Außerdem wimmelt der Ort von Männern in schwarzen Umhängen, die allesamt Zahlen auf der Haut tätowiert haben und kaum verständliche Satzfetzen über Sephiroth von sich geben. In der Bibliothek der verlassenen Shinra-Villa findet die Gruppe ebenjenen Sephiroth tatsächlich, der Cloud nach seiner Teilnahme an der Wiedervereinigung fragt, bei welcher auch Jenova dabei sein werde und ein Unglück aus dem Himmel beschwören soll. Diese Worte verwirren Cloud, Sephiroth knockt ihn mit einer geworfenen Substanz aus und schwebt an ihm vorbei, hinterlässt vorher aber noch den Hinweis, er gehe nach Norden weiter. Gemeinsam mit den weiteren Gefährten Vincent Valentine und Cid Highwind folgt die Gruppe Sephiroth in den Tempel des Alten Volkes, findet ihn und erfährt von seinem Plan, mit einem Meteor eine Wunde in den Planeten zu schlagen, damit sich dort eine große Menge des Lebensstroms sammelt, mit der er dann verschmelzen und dadurch zu einem Gott werden will. Cloud hört erneut Jenova, die scheinbar versucht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu übernehmen, doch er kämpft dagegen an und reißt sich wieder zusammen. Es gelingt der Gruppe, die Schwarze Substanz im Krater des Tempels zu erhalten. Plötzlich erscheint Sephiroth und spricht als Clouds innere Stimme zu ihm. Vor Clouds innerem Auge erscheint er selbst als kleiner Junge, während sein eigener Körper nicht anders kann als Sephiroth die Schwarze Substanz zu überreichen. Dieser bedankt sich und verschwindet daraufhin wieder, Cloud kann nicht fassen, was er soeben getan hat, Aerith versucht ihn aufzumuntern, doch er stößt sie weg und fällt in Ohnmacht. In einem Traum sieht er einen Wald, hinter dessen Bäumen Aerith erscheint und daran appelliert, nicht zu verzweifeln und auf sich aufzupassen, während sie durch den Wald in die Stadt des Alten Volkes läuft, um Sephiroth und den Meteor aufzuhalten. Cloud versucht ihr nachzulaufen, kommt aber nicht von der Stelle. Erneut erscheint Sephiroth und meint, dass Cloud und er Aerith aufhalten sollten, da sie ihnen gefährlich werden könnte. Anschließend erwacht Cloud in einem Bett in Gongaga und berichtet Tifa und Barret von seinem Traum und davon, dass Aerith und Sephiroth zur Stadt des Alten Volkes reisen. Beide wollen sofort ebenfalls dorthin, aber Cloud hat Angst, erneut die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, sollte er wieder in Sephiroths Nähe kommen. Die beiden verlassen sich aber auf Cloud und erwarten, dass er mit ihnen kommt. Er überlegt sich, einfach zu verschwinden, weiß aber nicht, wohin er gehen könnte und hat Angst davor, die Wahrheit über sich herauszufinden, doch schließlich begleitet er Tifa und Barret dann doch. Sie folgen Aerith in die Stadt des Alten Volkes und finden sie auf einem Podest in einem kleinen See, wo sie kniend zum Planeten betet. Cloud begibt sich zu ihr, verliert aber erneut die Kontrolle über sich selbst, steht direkt vor ihr, zückt sein Schwert und holt zum Hieb aus, aber im letzten Moment beherrscht er sich wieder. Aerith lächelt Cloud an, als Sephiroth sein Schwert im Sprung durch sie hindurch bohrt. Cloud fängt sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fällt und kann es nicht fassen, was eben passierte. Laut Sephiroth wird sie nun ein Teil des Planeten, doch Cloud ist noch immer fassungslos und lamentiert seinen Verlust. Laut Sephiroth gebe es für ihnen keinen Grund so zu tun als sei er traurig oder wütend. Cloud fragt, was er in Sephiroths Augen eigentlich sei, und dieser verschwindet, wobei er einen Teil von Jenova hinterlässt, der anschließend bekämpft wird. Jenovas Stimme teilt ihm mit, dass er eine Marionette ist. thumb|220px|Cloud legt Aerith in den See Nachdem Aerith bestattet wurde, kündigt er vor seinen Gefährten an, Sephiroth zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, aber bittet sie auch gleichzeitig, ihn aufzuhalten, wenn er etwas Schlimmes machen sollte, denn etwas ist in ihm, das er nicht kontrollieren kann. Er findet damit ihre volle Unterstützung, gemeinsam ziehen sie weiter zum Nordkrater, in welchem Sephiroth das Rufen des Meteors vorbereitet. Zahlreiche Sephiroth-Klone in schwarzen Kutten reisen ebenfalls ins Innere des Kraters, getrieben durch den Wiedervereinigungsdrang und mit dem Ziel, die Schwarze Substanz zu Sephiroth zu bringen. Dies wird von Jenova in Sephiroths Gestalt erklärt, die sich ein letztes Mal in den weg der Gruppe stellt und nach dem Kampf die Schwarze Substanz zurücklässt, die Cloud an seine Kameraden reicht, damit er sie nicht wieder aus der Hand geben kann. Hier wird auch deutlich, dass es nie Sephiroth war, dem sie hinterherjagten, sondern Jenova in Sephiroths Gestalt. thumb|220px|Cloud übergibt Sephiroth die Schwarze Substanz Auf dem Weg hinab in den Krater beweist Sephiroth Cloud und seinen Begleitern anhand des damals geschossenen Abschiedsfotos, dass es eben nicht Cloud war, der mit Sephiroth in Nibelheim einreiste, sondern Zack, und behauptet, dass Cloud nichts anderes als ein fehlegschlagenes Experiment sei. Tifa steht ihm bei, obwohl er nun nicht mehr weiß, was er glauben soll. Zwischenzeitlich sind Rufus Shinra und Hojo ebenfalls im Krater erschienen. Sephiroth manipuliert Cloud erneut und lässt ihn die Schwarze Substanz holen. Cloud entschuldigt sich bei seinen Begleitern, besonders bei Tifa. Clouds Körper wird von Sephiroth telepathisch in die Luft zu ihm getragen, Cloud akzeptiert, dass er von ihm gelenkt und gerufen wurde und überreicht ihm die Schwarze Substanz. Daraufhin bricht eine Weapon aus dem Eis, ein Beschützer des Planeten. Der Nordkrater kollabiert und die Protagonisten schaffen es gerade noch, zu evakuieren. Alle, bis auf Cloud - er fällt in den Lebensstrom. thumb|220px|left|Clouds Unterbewusstsein Clouds Körper strandet in der Nähe von Mideel, wo er von Tifa und den anderen Gefährten gefunden wird. Er leidet an einer schweren Mako-Vergiftung und kann weder sprechen noch sich an irgendetwas erinnern. Kurze Zeit später wird das Dorf von Ultima-Weapon zerstört, wodurch Tifa und Cloud zusammen in den Lebensstrom stürzen. Sie finden sich in Clouds Unterbewusstsein wieder, das Tifa jetzt endgültig aufräumt. Gemeinsam setzen sie die einzelnen Teile seiner Geschichte zusammen und Cloud kommt wieder zu Sinnen. Sie verlassen den Lebensstrom und werden von ihren Gefährten aufgelesen. Dank Bugenhagen erfahren sie, dass Aerith Heilig erweckte, den Schutzzauber des Planeten selbst, der Meteor aufzuhalten vermag, doch von Sephiroth unterdrückt wird. thumb|220px|Der letzte Kampf zwischen Cloud und Sephiroth Im Anschluss kehren sie ein letztes Mal nach Midgar zurück, um Shinras Sister Ray-Kanone aufzuhalten, wobei sie dabei außerdem Hojo bekämpfen. Cloud erwartet anschließend an Bord der Highwind von jedem seiner Gefährten, noch einmal zu seinen Angehörigen zu reisen und sich zu überlegen, wofür jeder einzelne kämpft. Er stellt es jedem frei, im Anschluss wieder zu ihm zurück zu kommen oder nicht - alle erscheinen am folgenden Tag wieder bei ihm. Er selbst verbringt einige gemeinsame Stunden mit Tifa, da beide keine Angehörigen mehr haben. Dabei teilen sie sich mit, wie viel sie sich jeweils bedeuten. Am folgenden Tag reisen sie in den Nordkrater, besiegen hier ein letztes Mal Jenova und finden Sephiroth, den sie erfolgreich bezwingen und seinen Körper damit vernichten. Aber durch die Jenova-Zellen in Clouds Körper besteht immer noch eine mentale Verbindung zwischen ihnen, durch welche Sephiroth Cloud zu sich ruft. Cloud besiegt ihn auch diesmal, somit zerstört er Sephiroths und Jenovas Einfluss auf ihn endgültig, bevor er mit Tifa und den anderen aus dem Krater flieht. Der Lebensstrom kann nun die Kraft von Heilig entfalten, die den herabstürzenden Meteor aufhält und den Planeten rettet. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children [[Datei:Cloud_AC.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Cloud in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]] In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children arbeitet er als Lieferant des Strife-Lieferservice, den er zusammen mit Tifa führt. Nach dem Sieg über Sephiroth und der Zerstörung von Midgar durch Meteor hat sich eine Krankheit namens Geostigma ausgebreitet. Seit diesen Ereignissen sind zwei Jahre vergangen und die Überlebenden haben eine neue Stadt mit Namen Edge in der Nähe der Midgarruinen errichtet. Dort lebt Cloud einige Zeit lang zusammen mit Barret, Tifa, Marlene und Denzel, ein Kind, welches vom Geostigma infiziert wurde. Während Cloud eine Kurznachricht von Tifa erhält, attackieren ihn drei Männer auf seinem Weg nach Edge, die alle eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Sephiroth aufweisen. Es handelt sich um Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo, die glauben, dass Cloud ihre 'Mutter', Jenova, versteckt halte. Nachdem ihr Anführer Kadaj jedoch bemerkt, dass Cloud Jenovas Kopf nicht hat, fliehen sie so schnell, wie sie erschienen sind. Cloud, der jetzt die Zeit findet, Tifas Nachricht zu lesen, erfährt, das die Turks einen Auftrag für ihn bereithalten. Am Treffpunkt angelangt, entdeckte er, dass Rufus Shinra noch lebt. Rufus versucht Cloud davon zu überzeugen, mit dem, was von Shinra übriggeblieben ist, zu kooperieren und Kadajs Gang auszuschalten, was Cloud jedoch ablehnt. Kadaj erscheint daraufhin bei Rufus und verlangt von ihm Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Jenova. Beim Gespräch der beiden wird aufgedeckt, dass Sephiroths Tod und Eingang in den Lebensstrom Jenovas Zellen im Makofluss verbreiteten, was die Ursache für das Geostigma ist. Die Reunion-Theorie Dr. Hojos bestätigend will Kadajs Gang mit allen Infizierten und Jenova selbst zu einem neuen Sephiroth werden. Später gehen Tifa und Marlene zu Aeriths Kirche und entdecken dort, dass Cloud nun in Aeriths Kirche wohnt. Unter seinen persönlichen Habseligkeiten wie Schlafmatte, Petroleumlampe und Materiakiste befindet sich auch Verbandszeug, dass den beiden die Sorge bereitet, er habe auch das Geostigma. Doch Loz taucht plötzlich, auf der Suche nach Jenova, in der Kirche auf. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Tifa und ihm. Während dem Kampf erhält er per Handy die Anweisung, Marlene zu entführen und schlägt Tifa daraufhin in Ohnmacht. Kadaj und seine Gang beginnen damit, alle Kinder, die mit Geostigma infiziert sind, einzusammeln und zur 'Vergessenen Stadt' zu bringen. Cloud findet nach seiner Rückkehr in der Kirche die bewusstlose Tifa und bekommt einen Anfall von Geostigma. Als beide ohnmächtig im Blumenbeet liegen, erscheint Aerith und heilt die Wunden der beiden. Nachdem er wieder aufwacht, wird er von den Turks angewiesen, zur Verlorenen Stadt zu gehen, um die Kinder zu befreien, was er allerdings ablehnt. Daraufhin stellt Tifa ihn mit seinen Ängsten gegenüber und heißt ihn an, nicht länger zu fliehen. Als Aerith in seinen Gedanken zu ihm spricht, entschließt er sich, zu dem Ort zu fahren, den er am meisten meidet. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er erneut auf Aerith, die ihm lachend bedeutet, sich nicht länger zu reuen. Als dieser sich sehnsüchtig zu ihr umdreht, verschwindet sie. Kurz danach wird er von Loz, Kadaj und Yazoo angegriffen, und verliert den Kampf. Doch bevor sie eine Chance haben ihn zu töten, kommt Vincent ihm zu Hilfe und befördert ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Im Wald deckt Vincent auf, dass Cloud Geostigma hat und offenbart ihm das Ziel der Suche Kadajs, und dass das Ergebnis dabei die Rückkehr Sephiroths sein werde. Cloud kehrt daraufhin nach Edge zurück und will sich Kadaj im Kampf stellen. In Edge beschwört das Trio mehrere Monster, darunter Bahamut SIN, die die Bevölkerung angreifen sollen. Jedoch erscheinen die alten Mitglieder der Gruppe AVALANCHE und bekämpft Bahamut SIN, während Reno und Rude versuchen, sich um Yazoo und Loz zu kümmern. Wenig später stößt Cloud zu der Gruppe und stellt sich Bahamut SIN im Kampf. Jeder seiner Freunde hilft ihm ein kleines Stück, in den Himmel zu fliegen, bis er am höchsten Punkt Aerith sieht, die nach seiner Hand greift und mit ihrem Limitbrecher Planetenprotektor Cloud gegen die Megaflare Bahamuts immun macht. Dieser besiegt daraufhin Bahamut mit einer gewaltigen Climgefahr. In einem nahegelegenem Gebäude offenbart Rufus Kadaj, dass er die ganze Zeit im Besitz von Jenova's Überresten gewesen ist, wirft die Box, in der sich Jenovas Kopf befindet, vom Gebäude und stürzt sich selbst hinunter. Als Rufus, beim Fall auf die Box schießt und somit auch den Inhalt beschädigt, erkennt Kadaj, was vor sich geht und springt der Box nach. Die Turks retten Rufus mit einem Netz, während Kadaj mit Jenova flieht und von Cloud verfolgt wird. Loz und Yazoo versuchen dies zwar zu verhindern, doch Reno und Rude zünden Sprengsätze und die zwei sterben scheinbar in der Explosion. Dort kommt es wieder einmal zum Kampf zwischen den Cloud und Kadaj. Dabei zerstört Kadaj einen Teil des Blumenbeets, durch den nun der Lebensstrom tritt. Aerith erscheint daraufhin in ihrer Kirche und heilt durch den Strom Cloud von seinem Geostigma. Dieser verfolgt daraufhin Kadaj bis zum alten ShinRa-Gebäude. Dort setzen sie ihren Kampf fort, bis Kadaj fast besiegt wird, doch im letzten Moment injiziert er sich die Jenovazellen und dient als Wirtskörper für den somit wiederauferstandenen Sephiroth. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ist heftig und bringt Cloud bis an die Grenzen des Todes, als Sephiroth sein Masamune in Clouds Schulter bohrt. Als Sephiroth Cloud nach der wichtigsten Sache in seinem Leben fragt, denkt dieser drei Mal an Aerith, dann an Zack, und dann an seine Freunde; daraus nimmt er die Kraft, um Sephiroth weiter zu bekämpfen und ihn mit einem Omnischlag zu vernichten. Zurück bleibt der sterbende Körper von Kadaj, der von Aerith in den Lebensstrom geleitet wird. Loz und Yazoo erscheinen und lösen eine Explosion aus, um sich selbst und Cloud umzubringen. Cloud aber stirbt nicht, sondern wird in den Lebensstrom katapultiert, wo Aerith seine Wunden heilt. Als er erwacht, findet er sich in Aeriths Kirche wieder, und schließlich heilt er Denzel von seinem Geostigma. Als alles um ihn herum lächelt, lächelt auch Cloud, und blickt durch die Kirche. Dort sieht er Aerith, und sein Gesicht weitet sich in Erstaunen. Diese versichert ihm, dass nun alles in Ordnung sei, und er erwidert ihr Lächeln. Hinter ihr im Eingang steht Zack, der Cloud lässig zuwinkt und ihm damit sagt, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen brauche. Aerith und Zack verlassen daraufhin die Kirche. Am Ende wird Cloud gezeigt, wie er zu Aerith fährt, die in einem Blumenfeld auf ihn wartet. Danach wird sein Schreibtisch gezeigt, auf dem eben diese Blumen zusammen mit zwei Dutzend Fotos des Blumenfeldes liegen. Fähigkeiten Final Fantasy VII Limits :Hauptartikel: Clouds Limits. Clouds Limits sind allesamt offensiv ausgelegt. Die meisten greifen gezielt einen einzelnen Gegner an und richten größeren Schaden an als seine konventionellen Angriffe. Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding In diesem Snowboardspiel ist Cloud der einzige spielbare Fahrer. Wenn Tifa Teil der Gruppe ist, kann auch wahlweise mit ihr gefahren werden. Final Fantasy VII: G-Bike Cloud ist der einzige steuerbare Fahrer dieses Rennspiels. Final Fantasy Tactics / The War of the Lions right Cloud kann als versteckter Charakter in die Truppe von Ramza Beoulve rekrutiert werden. Dazu muss eine bestimmte Nebenmission vollführt werden, bei der ein Dimensionsportal geöffnet wird, aus dem plötzlich Cloud auftaucht. Bei einer späteren Mission gilt es, ein Blumenmädchen namens Aeris (Aerith) vor einigen Ganoven zu beschützen. Nachdem dies vollbracht ist, schließt sich Cloud Ramza an. Er beherrscht als einzige Figur den Beruf des Soldaten und kann auf seine Limit-Breaks aus Final Fantasy VII zurückgreifen. Außerdem kann er Schleifen ausrüsten, was sonst nur weiblichen Charakteren vorbehalten ist. Dies ist eine Referenz auf die Szene, als er sich als Frau verkleidet. Ehrgeiz In Ehrgeiz hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Er ist zusammen mit Tifa der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Chocobo Racing In Chocobo Racing hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der freischaltbaren Charaktere. Um mit ihm spielen zu können, muss der Story Mode fünf mal durchgespielt werden. Damit mit ihm gefahren werden kann, muss bei der Auswahl von Squall R1 gedrückt gehalten werden. Kingdom Hearts I right|200px|Cloud in Kingdom Hearts I Cloud taucht in der Arena des Olymps zum ersten Mal auf. Sein Aussehen weicht leicht von dem in FFVII ab, da er zum Einen einen Handschuh von Vincent Valentine sowie dessen Mantel als Schal trägt und zum anderen eine Art Band um sei Schwert gewickelt ist. In diesem Spiel hatte er einen Pakt mit Hades geschlossen. Er ist auf der Suche nach Jemandem, den er als "sein Licht" bezeichnet. Im Verlauf der Hauptquest in diesem Spiel muss man gegen Cloud kämpfen, wobei die Handlung auch nach einer Niederlage weitergeführt wird. Seine Angriffe sind recht schnell und richten eine Menge Schaden an, besonders sein Sprungangriff, welcher der Mutattacke aus FFVII ähnelt. Nachdem man ihn besiegt hat, erzählt Sora, dass auch er nach seinem Licht, Kairi, suche, und er sich sicher sei, dass Cloud seines wieder finden werde. Wenn man den optionalen Boss Sephiroth besiegt, bekommt man eine kleine Zwischensequenz mit einem Kampf der beiden. Diese existiert allerdings nur in der Final Mix Version. Im Ending wird Cloud gezeigt, wie er sein Licht - Aerith - findet und wieder mit ihr vereint ist. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In diesem Spiel ist Cloud zum einen ein Bossgegner, welcher an den Geschehnissen aus Kingdom Hearts anlehnt, zum anderen kann man Cloud später im Kampf beschwören. * 1 Cloud-Karte: Cloud führt zwei Schläge gegen die Feinde aus. * 2 Cloud-Karten: Er setzt den Kreuzhieb ein. * 3 Cloud-Karten: Hier kommt der Omnischlag zum Einsatz. Kingdom Hearts II [[Datei:CloudKH2.png|right|thumb|200px|Cloud in Kingdom Hearts II]] Auch in Kingdom Hearts II hat Cloud einen Auftritt. Diesmal hat er das Aussehen aus dem Animationsfilm „''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''“. Hier hilft er Sora, Donald, Goofy und den anderen, den Angriff der Herzlosen auf die Stadt Hollow Bastion zu stoppen. In einer Szene kämpfen er und Leon (Squall Leonhart) sogar Seite an Seite. Der Spieler erfährt, dass Cloud diesmal nicht nach seinem Licht in Person, sondern nach seinem inneren Licht sucht. Auch wird oftmals gezeigt, wie Tifa versucht, Wände zu zertrümmern, um ihn zu finden, was ihr jedoch misslingt. Erst im Kampf gegen Sephiroth erscheint sie ein weiteres Mal, wo sie Cloud endlich gefunden hat und ihm ihr Licht anbietet, welches er allerdings ablehnt. Als dieser ihr Licht ablehnt, fängt er an, von innen zu leuchten, und startet daraufhin seinen Limitbrecher Omnischlag, der ihn golden leuchten lässt. Daraufhin verlassen Sephiroth und Cloud den Kampfplatz und lassen eine verzweifelte Tifa zurück. Nach diesen Ereignissen erhält der Spieler das stärkste Schlüsselschwert im Spiel, Fenrir. Kingdom Hearts coded/Re:coded Cloud taucht in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded erneut auf und tritt in seinem Outfit aus Kingdom Hearts I auf. Er wird zunächst von Hades manipuliert, um Hercules im Kampf zu besiegen. Daten-Sora trifft gemeinsam mit Hercules auf ihn, als sie die Arena des Olymps untersuchen, um die Ursache der Anomalien feststellen zu können. Er fordert beide zum Kampf heraus, den er jedoch verliert. Kurz darauf erscheint Hades und greift Sora und Hercules an. Cloud beschützt sie und erkennt, dass Hades ihn für seine Zwecke benutzt hat. Der Herr der Unterwelt verschwindet kurz darauf. Cloud wird angeboten zusammen mit den Protagonisten zu kämpfen, was dieser zunächst jedoch ablehnt, da er sie zuvor schließlich angegriffen hat und sie ihm nicht vertrauen können. Später treffen sie wieder aufeinander, wobei Cloud dieses Mal von Herzlosen attackiert wird. Als Sora und Hercules ihm zu Hilfe eilen, erklärt Ersterer, dass Cloud sich nicht in Ausreden flüchten darf. Dieser erkennt, dass Sora Recht hat und ist damit einverstanden beide bis zum Ausgang der Arena zu begleiten. Dort treffen sie auf Zerberus, der die Anomalien in der Arena verursacht und müssen sich ebenso gegen Hades behaupten. Nachdem sie die Kämpfe gewonnen haben, verschwindet Cloud und lässt Philoctetes den derzeitigen und den zukünftigen Helden grüßen. [[Datei:Cloud Strife Dissidia.png|thumb|Cloud in Dissidia: Final Fantasy]] Dissidia: Final Fantasy :Hauptartikel: Cloud Strife (Dissidia). Cloud ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Cloud ist sehr stark, allerdings mangelt es ihm an Geschwindigkeit bei seinen Angriffen, welche relativ leicht vorherzusehen sind. Er besitzt sowohl Nahkampf-, als auch Fernkampfangriffe, seine Stärke bezieht sich aber auf die mittlere Distanz. Er kann viele seiner Limits als Mut- oder auch LP-Attacken verwenden. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud Strife taucht auch im Vorspiel von Dissidia: Final Fantasy auf, wo er zusammen mit Terra und Tidus auf der Seite von Chaos steht und zusammen mit dem Rest keinerlei Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in seiner Heimatwelt besitzt. Itadaki Street In Itadaki Street wird Cloud zusammen mit Aerith im Opening gezeigt, wie sie zusammen mit Squall und Rinoa zum Schloss laufen. Galerie Trivia *Cloud hat die meisten Auftritte als ein spielbarer Charakter in der ganzen Serie. Außerdem hat er die zweitmeisten Auftritte überhaupt, direkt hinter Gilgamesch. *In Final Fantasy IX werden im lindblumschen Breitschwerter verkauft, zu denen Zidane anmerkt, dass eine „Zackenfrisur“ sich derartige Waffen kaufen würde. Weiterhin findet man nahe einer zerstörten Kirche in Alexandria den Pluto-Soldat Nr. VII, der mit einem Blumenmädchen flirtet. Das Blumenmädchen meint über ihn, dass er zwar gut aussehe, aber charakterlich schwierig sei. *In einer Tech Demo von FFVII tritt er zusammen mit Aerith Gainsborough auf. *Fenrir hat für Cloud eine besondere symbolische Bedeutung, ähnlich wie Griever für Squall Leonhart und Cerberus für Vincent Valentine. *In Final Fantasy VIII hat Cloud einen kleinen, rein namentlich Auftritt, da Clouds Laden in Esthar-Stadt nach ihm benannt ist. *Im Spiel Parasite Eve II von Square Enix kann man den Antivirus „Cloud“ in der siebten Ausgabe vom Magazin „Aeris“ finden. *Cloud´s Nachname Strife bedeutet soviel wie unzufrieden. Weblinks en:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф fr:Cloud Strife Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC) Kategorie:Charakter (DoC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc) Kategorie:Charakter (CR) Kategorie:Rufen-Charaktere (KH:CoM)